


Reversal

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Magical Strap-On, Pegging, Prompt Fill, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131971#t14131971)

Harry has, for a long time, imagined what it would be like to be fucked.

It wasn’t like this.

He hadn’t expected soft breasts and long hair brushing against his back as a cold, charmed dildo pushed into him.

“Fuck, Harry,” Ginny gasps with a giddy laugh, “you better bloody like this, because I definitely want to do it again.”

He can only manage a soft grunt in reply, overwhelmed with the strange fullness, the slight ache, the incredible pleasure tingling through his nerves as she thrusts deeper.

“Alright?” she asks with concern.

“Yeah,” he chokes out. “Please, fuck me.”


End file.
